


Perfect Match Part 1: Looking for Love

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake Aliases, Fluff, Hinted smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has joined an online dating site to get herself out there, and to hopefully get over her crush on the man that she has no chance with. After a few matches, she finds that she has connected with one man in particular on very different levels compared to all her other matches. He could be the one. During a convention weekend, she decides to meet her mystery man for the first time; she just didn’t expect to already know him.





	Perfect Match Part 1: Looking for Love

“Who are you texting?” Briana asked as she stared at you.

“I’m not texting anyone.”

“Right,” she replied, obviously not believing you. “You’ve only been on your phone all night. Every time a notification comes through, you’re checking it with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on your face.”

You smiled and averted her stare.

“Look, if I tell you something, will you promise not to make fun of me?”

“I would never make fun of you.”

“I joined this dating app a couple of months ago,” you admitted.

“A dating app?” Kim asked, perking up.

“Yeah, you know I’ve had a hard time with dating lately. I figured I’d give this a shot.”

“It that a good idea considering you’re a pretty famous actress?” Briana added. “I mean, any guy could easily pretend to be what he’s not online just to get in your pants.”

“I thought of that already,” you replied. “But, my sister helped me set it up so that no one would know it was me.”

“Isn’t that sort of misleading though?”

“It says in my profile that I’m looking for someone who wants to get to know me before they see me.”

You set your phone down on the table so that the girls could get a better look at your profile.

They scrolled through, commenting on the clever way you took photos so that no one ever saw your full face. Mostly, you did a lot of selfies with your hair covering your face, mirror selfies with the phone positioned just right, and random pics of your daily life.

“Who is Y/M/N, FAKE/L/N?” Kim asked.

“Oh, that’s just my username. I couldn’t use my real name obviously. So, it’s just my middle name and my mom’s maiden name.”

“Well, it’s not a total lie,” Briana shrugged.

“I am a thirty-something year old woman who is looking for real love. I live in L.A., work in the entertainment industry and travel a lot. I enjoy music (so I especially dig a musician), traveling the world, spending time with friends, whiskey, quiet mornings with coffee, television shows of the supernatural nature, and the beach. I also enjoy a hint of mystery (as you can tell from my lack of selfies), so let’s get to know each other before we see each other.” Kim read part of your short bio out loud and smiled.

“Short and sweet,” Briana pointed out.

“Your pictures are certainly mysterious…” Kim added as she scrolled through them, “and still sexy.”

You giggled before taking the phone from them.

“Thanks. So anyway, I’ve been matched with a few different guys, they’re mostly sort of boring… but, about a month ago, I started talking to this one guy…”

You brought up the man’s profile for them to look at and set it back down on the table. They excitedly began to go through it, smiling and laughing along with you.

“Well, he’s just like you when it comes to that whole mystery thing,” Kim said. “Literally no pictures of his face.”

“I know, and that’s okay,” you replied. “The site says we’re a perfect match, which hasn’t ever happened for me before. But look, he plays guitar and says that he sings in a band. He still hasn’t told me much about that though, he says he wants to save that information for when we decide to meet.”

“He’s from L.A. as well, also in the entertainment industry; obviously a musician,” Kim began to read off from his bio. “He travels too, and he cooks.”

“What’s his name?” Briana asked.

“Patrick,” Kim replied.

“That’s it?” She asked in return. “No last name or anything.”

“Nope,” you said. “He’s mysterious, remember?”

“Well,” Kim said with a smile as she handed your phone back to you, “you gonna show us the conversations you’ve been having?”

You blushed and pocketed your phone just then, “No way. I’m keeping that private.”

“A whole month?” Briana asked. “You’ve been talking to him that long and you still haven’t met him?”

“No. I really wanted to make sure that we clicked before I made that step.”

“Well? Did you click?” Kim added.

“We did,” you replied with a grin. “I like him. I think we’ve got a lot in common.”

“So, when are you meeting him?” They both asked in unison.

You laughed at their excitement, knowing that they had been waiting for you to finally meet someone that you liked. You had been single for a long time and they had both been there to get you through terrible dates and shitty men. They also knew about you ongoing crush on one of the guys you worked with; a crush that never went anywhere because you were so convinced that he was not at all interested. You were never one for online dating, but now you realized that it could very well be the best route for you.

“Actually, we’re meeting this weekend,” you said quietly.

“What?” Briana squealed. “Why? How? We’re in Seattle and you said he also lived in L.A.”

“He does. But, I guess he’s in the area doing a show or something. So, I think it was just fate that this is when we meet for the first time.”

“That’s exciting!” Kim said.

She gripped onto your hand, giving it a squeeze and you found yourself getting nervous now.

“What if he’s cat fishing you?” Briana cut in. “I mean, he sounds good on the screen and all; but what if those aren’t even real pictures of him? What if he’s lying in his bio?”

“I know,” you breathed out. “I understand that there comes some issues with online dating. I haven’t been exactly honest myself. But, I have to meet him, just to see. He could be the one.”

“Okay, but you understand that Kim and I are going on your date with you, right?”

“You are?”

“Yes,” she replied. “There’s no way we’re letting you meet a stranger from the internet alone.”

“Oh, please, don’t do that…”

“She’s right,” Kim added. “We can just sit back wherever you decide to meet. He won’t even know we’re there to protect you.”

“Besides,” Briana grinned. “He looks like he might be hot, if those are actually pictures of him. I wanna see him up close.”

* * *

The next morning at the convention center, you were caught up in a conversation with Patrick as you sat in the green room. You had messages each other most of the night after you were done with the convention, and started in early this morning. He was easy to talk to and you only hoped it would be the same when you did actually meet him.

Whenever the two of you messaged each other, it was as if no one else existed. So, you paid no mind to anyone around you, you just kept your nose buried in your phone screen.

_Patrick: Are we still on for tonight?_

_You: I wouldn’t miss it for the world._

_Patrick: Is it weird that I’m super nervous to meet you?_

_You: Not at all. I’m nervous too._

_Patrick: But it’s a good nervous, right?_

_You: Yes. An exciting kind of nervous._

_Patrick: I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long. Is that weird?_

_You: No. I’ve been thinking about that too._

_Patrick: We’ve never even seen each other, and I feel like this is going to be a good thing._

_You: I’m glad you feel that way, because I do too._

_Patrick: I’ll be working a lot today. But, I’ll try to talk to you when I can._

_You: Same. Message me if you get bored._

_Patrick: I will. I’ll see you tonight at the place I told you about. Don’t forget the red dress so I can find you._

You set your phone down and sighed out loud, a smile present on your face despite the nervousness you were feeling. Only 8 hours to go, and you were finally meeting him.

“What’s got you so happy?” You heard a voice ask from over your shoulder. You glanced up and saw your friend Rob standing there, leaning over you with a grin on his face.

“N-nothing,” you stuttered out. “How long have you been standing there.”

“Not long. I didn’t see who you were texting if that’s what you’re asking. I just saw that you were smiling like an idiot so I came over to bug you about it.”

“It’s none of your business who I was texting,” you replied. You gave him a gentle tap on his cheek to let him know that he was being nosy.

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “You’re right. None of my business.

He stepped from behind you and headed toward the exit.

“You coming?” He called out to you. “You’re up first.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

You went through your day, still thinking about your date. You tried to focus on work, but you were too nervous. What if Briana was right? What if Patrick showed up and he wasn’t at all what you expected him to be. You realized that this whole thing could easily become humiliating for you. 

* * *

At the end of the day, you hung out in the green room with the rest of the group. Everyone was just relaxing, having a few beers, and reliving the moments of the day.

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for?” Briana asked while you were in the middle of taking a drink from your beer.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you’re right,” you mumbled.

“Come on, Kim and I will help.” She shot you a wink as the three of you moved to head out.

“Y/N has a date?” Rich teased. “How did we not know about this?”

“There’s a reason I don’t tell you anything,” you replied.

“Oh come on,” he replied, feigning hurt over your words. “Rob told us that he had a date. You can tell us anything.”

“Rob has a date?” You asked curiously.

“It’s nothing,” Rob replied anxiously. “It’s just this girl that I’ve been seeing.”

“Oh,” you said softly. “Well, have fun.”

“Yeah, you too.”

You couldn’t be sure, but when you walked away, you felt as if Rob looked a bit hurt over the knowledge that you were meeting someone. That was ridiculous though. You knew you were only thinking it because it was sort of a shock for you to hear that he was seeing someone. Everyone knew that you sort of had a thing for Rob when you first met. You got past it pretty quickly though when you realized nothing would ever happen between the two of you. You were friends now, and it was probably best that it stayed that way.

* * *

You stood at the bar in the exact spot where Patrick had told you to meet him. You nervously straightened your dress; a sexy red number that you had picked up specifically for this date. You glanced over toward Kim and Briana, who were sitting at the bar as patrons. Patrick would never know that they were there with you, and you felt some comfort in knowing that they were close by in case you needed to bolt for any reason.

Once the two gave you the thumbs up to let you know that they were there for you, you glanced at the clock.

You must have been staring at it for a minute, because you didn’t even see that some had stepped in front of you until you heard him clear his throat.

You looked in front of you, butterflies twirling in your stomach until you saw that it was Rob.

“Rob?” You said in surprise.

“Uh, Y/N?”

“Sorry,” you said. “I was just meeting someone here and you’re kind of the last person I expected to see.”

“Yeah, you have a date tonight. I was meeting my date here as well. In this exact spot actually.”

You furrowed your brows at him, extremely confused as to why he was even here in the first place.

“You’re wearing a red dress,” he pointed out as he looked you up and down.

“Yeah,” you replied. “It was how my date was supposed to know who I was when he showed up.”

“Oh,” he breathed out. “Uh…”

You watched as he became nervous just then. He looked as if he were considering what he should do next.

Finally, he turned his focus back to you. His mouth hung open for a moment as if he wanted to speak but was reconsidering.

“Rob,” you began. “What?”

“Y/M/N?” He asked after a moment.

“How do you know my middle name?” You asked, without anything else even registering at first. “I’ve never told anyone my middle name. I only use it for…”

Just then, it hit you. There was only one way he could know that. So, you figured you should check to see if he was who you thought he was.

“Patrick?” You asked.

“Shit,” he replied. He looked shocked, almost as shocked as you felt now that it was all making sense.

“What the hell?” You nearly shouted. “You used a fake name?”

“Technically, it’s my middle name,” he replied.

Your shock wore off and you laughed at him, sort of intrigued that you had both chose middle name aliases for the sake of avoiding fans on the dating app.

“So, you’re the guy I’ve been talking to for the last month?”

“I guess so,” he chuckled.

“This is kind of embarrassing,” you admitted. “I mean, I can’t even be mad at you. Everything you said in your bio was true. Fuck, how did I not realize it was you?”

“To be fair, I didn’t know that you were you. Neither of us ever shared pictures of our faces.”

“Still, those pictures of you playing guitar? I should have known. Now I’m seeing them all in my head and it makes so much sense.”

“How do you think I feel?” He replied.

The two of you laughed together, no longer uncomfortable in the moment. Looking back, it all made sense.

You had developed a crush on the man when you had first met him. The only reason that you went on bad dates with other guys or even joined a dating site, was because you thought you didn’t stand a chance with Rob of all people. Now, it was almost as if fate had put him here for a reason.

“I guess we should sit and have dinner,” you said. “After all, we went through all that trouble getting to know each other… even if we already knew each other.”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied. “Let’s have dinner. Also, you can probably tell Kim and Bri that they can go now.”

“Oh,” you chuckled. “You saw them, did you?”

“Yeah, I saw them. Maybe let them know you’re safe with me.”

“I’ll be right back,” you said as you touched his arm.

You headed toward the bar to let the girls know what was going on. It took a bit of explaining, but you really didn’t want to get too into it given the fact that Rob was waiting for you. You promised them that you’d give them details later; but for now, you just really wanted to be with your date.

You joined Rob again and a waiter led you to a table where you both sat and ordered drinks and dinner. While waiting for your meals, the two of you continued to laugh over the unexpected turn of events tonight.

“This is kinda wild,” Rob explained. “You know, I spent all that time talking to you online, and I felt like I really connected with you. There had been other matches, but I never did actually meet any of them. It just didn’t feel right, you know?”

“This did though?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Probably because we already knew each other, and talking to you online anonymously was just like talking to a friend.”

“Right,” you replied. “We’re friends. I get it.”

“Well, I mean… maybe friends don’t really talk to each other the way we did during our chats.”

“Ah, well, neither of us knew who we were talking to,” you reminded him.

You thought back to those long, late night exchanges; the way you both bared your souls to each other, the way that he told you he couldn’t wait to meet you and get that first kiss, the way you had flirted rather openly in attempts to get him hot and bothered. The two of you had been more open and more yourselves during that time than you ever had been with anyone else. There was just something about him that comforted you.

“I just can’t believe that out of every person I was matched with, you ended up being the one,” he said.

“Are you disappointed?”

He kept quiet for a moment, studying you with bright blue eyes as you waited for him to shoot you down.

“Not at all,” he replied finally. “This might be a good time to tell you that I’ve been into you for a long time. I jumped on the dating app to get myself out there when I realized I liked you. I thought I had no chance with you, so I tried to get over you. Never would have thought that my attempt to get over you would lead me straight to you.”

You smiled at him, pleased that his thoughts were exactly your own. You had more in common than you thought.

“Same for me honestly.”

“What? You had a thing for me?”

“Maybe a little crush,” you admitted. “But I thought you were out of my league, so I also jumped on the dating app.”

“It’s almost as if we were meant to be,” he said softly. “Neither of us think we’re good enough for the other, so fate steps in and brings us right to each other.”

He reached across the table then, taking your hand in his as he looked at you with adoration in his eyes. It was crazy, but you felt content here with him. You felt as if this was where you should have been all along.

“I like that,” you said with a smile. “I’m glad it worked out this way.”

You and Rob spent the next few hours talking some more. Yes, you knew each other already and considered yourselves friends; but it was different now that you knew he had been interested in you just as much as you had been into him. You laughed at the fact that it had been a dating app of all things to finally bring you together.

* * *

At the end of the date, you and Rob walked back to the hotel together. He held your hand the entire time, and even that felt so normal for you.

Once you were at your room, you stopped outside the door, not wanting to leave him just yet.

“You know,” you said sheepishly as you stared down at your feet. “You told me earlier, when you were Patrick, that you couldn’t wait to kiss me.”

“I did say that.”

You looked up at him then, greeted by a smile on his face as you spoke.

“Did you mean it?”

“I did.”

“Is that something that you’re still considering even if I’m probably not who you expected me to be.”

“Maybe you weren’t what I expected,” he admitted. “But, you’re exactly what I wanted.”

You only smiled in return, grateful that this twist of events had turned into this. Before you could speak, he was already moving closer to you. He placed a hand against your face, leading you toward him until his lips pressed gently against yours.

Your breath caught for a moment, thrilled to have him kissing you finally. After a second, you relaxed and lost yourself in that first kiss, your lips moving against his slowly as you both relished in the moment.

This wasn’t what you expected out of tonight either, but you agreed with his sentiment. It was exactly what you wanted all along.

When the kiss was done, he placed his forehead against yours as you both took a minute to catch your breaths.

“I think I’m gonna delete that app,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I need it anymore.”

“I agree,” you replied.

“What are you gonna do with yours?” His question almost sounded like a challenge. It was as if he was hoping you’d say the same thing.

“If I deleted it, how would I be able to to have those long, sexy conversations with Patrick?” You asked playfully.

Rob smirked at you before placing another kiss on your lips.

“You’ve got the real thing now,” he said. “We can have all the long, sexy conversations you want, face to face.”

“I’m liking the sound of this,” you giggled. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. “I have to ask, would it be too forward of me to invite you in?”

“Well, Y/M/N and Patrick have only been talking for a month…”

“Yeah, but how long have Rob and Y/N known each other?”

“A long time,” he replied.

“A couple years, at least.”

“You sure you want me to come in?” He asked.

“I really like you. I’ve always liked you. I feel like tonight just sealed the deal.”

“I can wait, Y/N,” he insisted. He ran a finger along your lips as he spoke, causing your breath to hitch at the intimacy of the action. “If you want to take things slow, I understand. You don’t have to do this just because you think you should.”

“That’s the thing,” you breathed out. “We’ve wasted so much time already. We’re perfect for each other and we spent all that time never telling each other how we felt. We’re a perfect match. The app even said so. Come in.”

He smiled at you as you reached for your room key. You kept your eyes on him, hoping that he wouldn’t shoot you down right now. Maybe you were being too forward, but it had been a long time since you had been with anyone. You knew that Rob was the one for you. Years of denial and one fateful dating app had proved that. You weren’t afraid of being with him at all, you only wanted to jump into the relationship that you both knew you should have been a part of a long time ago. 

“Okay,” he agreed as he took your hand again.

You opened the door and he followed you inside. 

* * *


End file.
